Hellos and GoodByes
by Pharaohs Queen
Summary: SHORT STORY. Told from Serenade's POV about the time of his life, from his creation, first meeting with Mr. Famous, and his death. some spoilers for the manga. kinda depressing, actually... I had no idea I could write this dark... no pairings. gasp.


Hellos and Good-bye's

By: Pharaohs Queen

A slight breeze flew by, rippling the edges of his cape.

I watched as he fell; gazing coldly down at him who tried to kill me for a title, and for power.

"Someday…" he whispered, his torn-up face staring at mine. His red eyes glowed with a passionate hatred. "Someday, I will make your power mine…"

I let Bass fall, leaving his threat hanging in the air.

---

My creation was nothing special. I was just another failed experiment. Unwanted, and useless except for menial jobs such as network cleanup.

I remember so vividly the day everything changed.

For a long time, I had been watching Bass. We are brothers, he and I. Created by the same man, but very different. I remember his imprisonment, and the destruction of the Alpha System.

I was left alone in the system and it changed and crumbled all around me, running and looking for some way to escape certain doom. Seeing a hole that led to other parts of the 'Net, I ran towards it, almost making it before a wave of power hit me, engulfing me, and changing me forever.

I woke up hours later in a remote corner of the ruined system. I felt so different from my normal self… I reached out and took a hold of a piece of debris, pulling myself up to a standing position. As I held on, I could see energy flow from my hand to the debris and into the 'Net. The area around me grew to a blackened form of its original state. Shocked, I removed my hand and the growth stopped.

I remember backing away and running into hole I had first sought escape. I leapt over a hole, and stayed airborne. I was _flying_, for the first time.

Now I knew that I had been given power, power that rivaled even Bass', perhaps. I had the power of creation; that I knew also. I decided to create a realm of my own, one where I could live in peace and discover what had truly happened to me.

---

I stood on the edge of the chasm Bass had disappeared down, reminiscing, when a voice sounded from next to me.

"That was so cool!"

Startled, I turned and saw a boy standing next to me. A _human_ boy. He was wearing an orange shirt and a pair of blue jeans, with sunglasses wrapped around his head and spiky brown hair standing up in every direction. His hands were on his knees, and he was peering down the cliff with me.

Sensing my gaze, he turned and looked up at me. "Hi!" he said, his voice cracking slightly on the word, and smiled widely up at me, showing me what appeared to be all his teeth.

"What are you doing in the Undernet, boy?" I asked, putting a little more authority in my voice than normal. "Humans such as you shouldn't come here. Especially ones so young. This place is not a playground."

Impossibly, his grin stretched even wider. He stood up straight and faced me, saying: "I know! But I'm no ordinary kid! With no ordinary Navi either." His hitched his thumb over his shoulder, and I saw the Navi standing behind him. He looked kind of like a stick figure, very skinny with spikes sticking out all over colored dark red, brown, and black, and eyes as big as his NetOp's smile.

"His name's Punk" The boy continued, "and my name is…" he looked around, making sure that no one was around (quite unnecessary, really), and whispered, "My real name is John, but that's _really_ boring." He spoke louder. "You can call me, MR. FAMOUS!" He gave me the peace sign, a little twinkle of light came off his teeth.

There was silence for a moment, and we could hear the wind of the Undernet blowing far off; then I burst into laughter.

His cheeks inflated. "What's so funny?" He asked indignantly.

I stopped laughing, but couldn't stop smiling. "You're too young to be 'famous' yet." I said, and then turned and started to walk away.

"Stop!"

I looked back at the boy, curious. He was running towards me, his face set and angry.

"You can't make fun of me like that and just walk away!" He yelled, finally stopping in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I can't?"

"And Punk and I challenge you to a Net Battle!"

This shocked me. He wanted to challenge me? _He must not know who I am…_ I decided.

"Are you sure you want to, boy?" I asked. "After all, you just saw me defeat—"

"Yeah, yeah, that was Bass. Of course." He interrupted. "I know. I want to defeat you and become stronger!"

I snorted and turned back around.

"I'm sorry. I don't have time to waste like that. The Undernet needs constant supervision, to make sure it doesn't unravel at the edges." I stepped to the side, and the boy's Navi flew past me, landing in a tangled skinny heap.

"And it is unfair to your opponent to attack them from behind them."

Briefly, a bright light shone behind me. Curious, I turned around, wanting to see what little trick the boy had now.

He had disappeared.

Standing in his place was just his Navi, his smirk wider than ever.

"What's this?" I asked, tilting my head the tiniest bit. "Where did the human boy go?"

"His name is Mr. Famous!" He said, launching himself at me. I stepped to the side, and he flew once again past me. But I was surprised to hear a voice behind me.

"And I'm right here!"

I twisted my upper body, and the Navi…. Punk… flew over me again. I could see, this time. He twisted deftly and landed back on his feet, using his momentum to attack me again. In the blur of his speed, I could see the boy, his orange shirt blowing out behind him.

_They've fused themselves together somehow…_ I thought, twisting again and feeling the air in front of my face whistle as Punk's spikes came flying by.

_He's gotten faster and stronger… and he's come close to hitting me several times too. What is this power? How did one as young as him come to discover this?_

He jumped once again, and I, impossibly, felt the strangest sensation on my hand. I looked at it, and saw something that had not happened to me since the Alpha Revolt.

He had given me an injury, a small cut on the hand.

It was a small superficial cut, but the fact that he had even made contact with me was astounding.

"I've got you now!" I heard him yell, and then saw his shadow appear over my head. Startled, I threw out my hand, and let a burst of power flow from my fingertips to come into contact with him.

Bolts of electricity flew from his body, and he was enveloped briefly in a white light. I covered my face with an arm, slightly blinded, but still watching at what would develop.

The light faded after a moment, and Punk lay suspended in the air for a moment. He came crashing down, and a small layer of dust was thrown up in the air around him. I walked closer, wanting to see what my power had done to the human.

Punk's edges blurred, and he split into two separate forms, one of which was himself, and the other was the boy, John… no.

_His name is Mr. Famous!_

I kneeled down next to him, placing my hand on his forehead. He was breathing heavily, but had not a single scratch on his body; even after that fall.

There was a brief rush of noise, and I looked over to see Punk logging out. The boy started to fade from underneath my hand; he was returning to his own world. I spoke quickly.

"I have seen a lot from you today, Mr. Famous, and I have decided. I want you to come back when you can. We have a lot we can teach each other. Take my knowledge of my promise, and of my name.

"Serenade."

Just before he faded, I saw the tiniest hint of a smile crawl up the corners of his mouth; and he was gone.

---

Though that incident happened several years ago, I still hold on firmly to the memories of my first meeting with Mr. Famous. A new generation of heroes has risen, and I have seen the finest of them.

Mr. Famous has allowed himself to be put out of play in order for these young boys to grow and develop.

"I have seen all the individuals you have chosen, Mr. Famous." I said.

He turned around, a confused expression on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said stubbornly.

"You needn't be evasive." I smiled and held up a hand. "I have seen the two boys and their Navis. You made sure that they would be willing to prove themselves once they met up with me, yes?"

He blushed, and then became serious. "What do you think, Serenade? Do they stand a chance against him?"

I looked him straight in the eye, then in the direction that the fighting would be coming from. "If the programs I have bestowed upon them develop properly, then there could be a chance for them to destroy him."

Mr. Famous nodded gravely, his breathing becoming ragged as he returned his consciousness to his real body in the hospital.

"Please Serenade… I beg you… watch over them."

He faded away, and I was left alone again. I had a sudden strange premonition that we would never meet again.

Wind echoed hollowly in the dark space, tugging softly at my clothes. I could feel my own power slowly coming back, but coming too slowly.

I looked over to the west, where a giant black cloud was gathering. In the middle, I could see three specks, two of them flying at the other one. One whose power I hadn't felt in a long time.

I could feel something draw me inexplicably to the place where they clashed. I headed that direction, and then looked back at the spot Mr. Famous had disappeared from. His last words to me ran through my mind.

_Please Serenade… I beg you… watch over them._

Watch over them…

A small spark blinked in the middle of the confrontation. A trill of fear ran up my spine, followed quickly by foreboding. Pulling what power I had in this world, I put it all into teleporting. The spark started to fall quickly to the ground, as if thrown.

_Please, let me make it in time…_

It seemed as if time moved in slow motion. I arrived to see one body fall, one leap and miss the catch. There was a bright flash of light as he fell into my sphere of power, and his fall was halted. His blue body was badly torn up, and he was breathing heavily, as was the other next to him on the ground.

"It seems that my gift to you has not yet manifested itself." I said, looking down at him. He stirred, and then blinked up at me. Intense green eyes started at me in surprise.

"Serenade!" Lan and Megaman's voices blended together as they yelled out together.

"Serenade!" Another, deeper, _eviler_, voice sounded from high above me. I looked up and saw him. Even at this distance, his red eyes flared with malice and hatred. His cloaked fluttered in the breeze, and I could see the scar underneath.

"Wait right here!" I called out to the boy's and their Navis. I flew up to meet Bass as they called my name from the ground. A glow appeared around his hands, and he called forward the Grave virus beast. I could sense the power he was gathering, and I became alarmed.

"Time to say good-bye to the so-called Lord of the Under-Net!" He fired.

My eyes widened in the moments before it hit me. _Such rage! Such hatred!!_

"Serenade!"

I turned my head down to where Chaud was desperately calling my name.

"Serenade! Serenade!!" He reached out a hand towards me. "Serenade!"

I smiled at him through the pain. "I promised… Mr. Famous… that I… would… protect… you…"

With one final push of power, I managed to reflect Bass's own attack back at him. I saw panic in his glaring eyes, and then he disappeared as the attack flew past him.

Suddenly, pain exploded all over my body. Bass' face was suddenly right in my own. He was breathing hard and his eyes sparked with victory.

"Your power is mine now…" he whispered. "Don't bother struggling, gnat."

I took one last deep breath and managed to whisper back. "Very well. So long, my brother."

I had the last satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen in surprise before I finally closed my own, letting my data float apart to join the debris flying though the air.

Chaud and Protoman's voices called through the space, penetrating what was left of me.

"NOOO!!!! Serenade!!!"

The virus beast bit into me again, drawing out the rest of my power. I formed one last thought, and let it float down to them. I could hear Lan's thoughts race through his mind.

'_Oh, Serenade, if you hadn't been here in this world—where your power is crippled—you could still be alive…'_

_'I wouldn't say that.' I replied. I could feel surprise emanate from him. 'Even at one hundred percent of my power, the outcome would have been the same. Bass is simply to powerful now.'_

_Depression radiated from the small boy. I continued. 'However, he does have one weakness. He perceives unity of the heart as weakness. The darkness can see it no other way.'_

_'Then that means… it is strength!' he finished._

_I nodded, and then smiled. 'You can defeat him and bring peace back to these two worlds. I know you can…'_

The thoughts faded, and Megaman looked over to Protoman, then up at Bass. "Together, we'll have no problem bashing away at any bozo who wants to try us!"

Protoman nodded and smiled. "Ready?" He asked. In tandem, the two leapt at Bass. "Into the fray!"

"Together!" they yelled.

If one looked closely at where Lan and Megaman had been standing a moment before, one could swear to see Serenade smile hopefully up at them.

---

Back in the hospital, Mr. Famous came to consciousness with a jerk. His hand reached up and squeezed the skin above his heart.

One pearly tear fell from under the sunglasses, and fell, unnoticed, onto the white pillow.

_Good-bye Serenade…_

_Thank you._

* * *

You know, that's a depressing end for me.

Well, it's true. Serenade did die….

T-T I weep.

I typed this all up at school after my disk went suicidal on me and the file exploded.

sigh

It sucked. But here it is! I finally pulled it out of my brain. After I finished two other vids. (YAY!!!!!!!! GO CHECK 'EM OUT!!!!!)

ONLY 4 MORE SCHOOL DAYS TIL THANKSGIVING BREAK!!!!!!!!!!

AND I GOT ACCEPTED INTO BYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (just a little bit happy...)

**Love me and Review please.**


End file.
